Lonely, Unheard Voice in the Broken World
by Lost Ending
Summary: The bullet had gone through her head, so why wasn't she dead? The figure of white with nothing but the smile had laughed, and then she was in the new world, a world without her voice, where she would be forever unheard. And she would stay lost, like her voice, until the blond alchemist appeared. OC but not EdxOC. Don't like don't read. R&R please.
**If you have not read my profile, it would be great if you went and read it right now, because I have put a disclaimer there. Therefore, I will not be reminding you every chapter that I do not own the anime, and that I am simply writing fanfictions.**

 **Yes, this story will be centered around the characters of FMA and a OC. It is not a self-insert.**

 **Don't like don't read, so please, no flames.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: How It All Started**

The man laughed insanely once more. The students that unfortunately happened to be in gym were all huddled together, teachers standing in front of them, while the crazed man waved the gun wildly.

"Oy, oy, OY! Gimme some entertainment will yaaa~? This isn't fun!" he yelled, shooting at the ceiling. Someone screamed. He continued ranting, screaming, shooting randomly, appearing to enjoy the terrified expressions set on the young teens' faces. Outside, the sirens wailed.

 _"This is the police! Put the gun down and walk out with your hands in the air!"_ the police called through the megaphone. The man snickered.

"Ohh~! How about a hostage?!" he simpered. "That would be fun...wouldn't it?" The students backed further into the corner.

He laughed once more.

" _I repeat! Put the gun down and walk out with your hands in the air!_ " In one swift movement, he had darted forward and grabbed the nearest person. A small teen, with soft asian features gasped, eyes widening in fear as she was dragged away.

"Celia!" her best friend yelled, reaching out to her. Celia was shaking.

"Naomi!" she cried out. She struggled, trying to escape the tight grasp of the crazed man.

He tightened his grip. "Stop struggling, girl!" he snarled, "Now be a good goddamned hostage!" He moved his arm around her neck and pointed the gun at her head. Kicking open the door, he strode out, grinning madly.

Outside, the police froze. " _Put down your gun and put your hands in the air!"_ they tried once more.

The man laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed. "How about ya'll put your guns down and watch me put a bullet in this girls head~?!"

Naomi ran, ignoring her classmates and teachers' calls and pleas to stop. She slipped past their hands, she had to stop him, she couldn't let Celia die, she couldn't she _wouldn't she won't let it happen it can't happen it can't-_

"CELIA!"

The air was cold outside —

 _Why does such bad luck follow anyone close to me?_

—and her heart was racing.

 _it doesn't matter if it's me_

The man kicked her aside—

 _I don't care…_

—but she scrambled back up, ignoring the scrapes on her hands.

 _just please…_

The man snarled—

 _...please..._

—fingers tightening around the trigger—

 _...don't let anyone die in front of me again_

—and she shoved her best friend out of the way.

A loud bang echoed in the hallways, and red splattered on the cold cement floor.

—

Celia was lying on the ground, face an inch away from the ground, having been knocked away by her best friend and barely catching herself from falling face first on the cement. The air was cold, _so why was there something warm dripping down her face?_

She slowly lifted her head and turned towards the source of the growing pool of crimson she was laying in.

Naomi was laying beside her, limbs angled awkwardly, her eye wide open, her dyed light blue hair stained red, _a bullet hole in her head._

"...Nao...mi…?"

And she screamed.

* * *

 **Amestris: Central**

"Ok, whaddya want now, Colonel Useless in the Rain?" the blond asked, plopping down on the couch. "Lecture for turning in my last report late? It was only six days late, ok?"

The said colonel snorted. "Yeah Fullmetal, _only_ six days late. And your answer is no, it's not about that."

Edward Elric growled. "Fine. What? Another mission to a stupid place full of freakishly tall people to find another fake philosopher's stone?"

"Freakishly tall? Freakishly _tall?_ You mean me sending the _freakishly short_ Fullmetal to a place with normal people? Oh wait, ha! That's everywhere! Oh wait. Where did Fullmetal go? Wasn't he in my office a moment ago…? Hmm…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL HE COULD FALL THROUGH THE GAPS IN COUCH IN THE OFFICE BECAUSE HE'S TOO TINY AND-"

"Brother…" the armor behind him sighed, setting a hand on his shoulder. "No one said that. Sorry, Colonel." His older sibling glared.

"Ah! Al! Have you seen you're _tiny_ brother anywhere? He appears to have disa—" a gun cocked behind Mustang and he froze.

"Ahem," Riza Hawkeye coughed, twirling a gun in her hands. "Sir. Please get to the topic."

He laughed nervously. "R-right…"

Ed crossed his legs. "Ok whaddya want?"

The mood turned serious. "Four days ago, a group of alchemists found a girl unconscious in an open field in the more northern area in the central. She was covered in blood and immediately brought to a hospital."

"So?" Ed asked. "Why does this concern me?"

"The girl, at the hospital, was confirmed to have a wound in her head that looks like a bullet wound. A bullet wound that went through her right eye. A wound that should have killed her if she had not been sent to immediate medical care, and likely wouldn't have survived either. It looks to have been healed a long time ago by means such as alchemy."

By now, the blond had perked up, and was listening with great attention and interest.

"She also happens to missing her vocal cords."

Ed choked. "What?"

"Like someone cut them out of her body."

He stood up. "If this is what it sounds like—"

"Brother. Let's let Colonel finish, kay?" Al cut in. His brother sat down.

"Thank you Alphonse." Mustang said, nodding in Al's direction. "Anyway. The alchemists informed the military, and we immediately sent men to go investigate. There, we found no evidence of anything related to human transmutation, if that was what you were about to ask, or alchemy, in fact. And that, is all we know as of now."

Ed nodded slowly. "...Okay. So what am I here for?"

"The girl woke up a day ago. She has shown no signs of memory loss or anything whatsoever. But she refuses to let anyone near her, or tries to communicate with us. Fullmetal, I'd say you're the only person remotely close to her age, and I want you to go and try to get information out of her. She may respond better to someone near her age."

For once, the youngest state alchemist ever looked eager, and willing to do as he was told. "Okay. I'm in. Mustang. Tell me more.

* * *

 ** _Central Hospital_**

Edward walked down the hospital hallways, Al following close behind.

"Ok. Name currently unknown, age currently unknown, looks to be about 12, female, unknown, unknown, _fuck, why is everything unknown?_ " Edward moaned.

Al chuckled lightly. "Brother, Colonel told you, they don't really know anything about her, and she has shown no signs of trying to communicate with us either."

"Right. I know that. Still! It's kinda frustrating, you know!"

"Just try to get her to warm up a bit, Brother," Al comforted. They stopped in front of a door marked 427, and Ed cautiously slid the door open. To be greeted by an empty room. He froze.

"Crap! Al help me search the room!" he called, running to the bed and tossing aside the blankets. Al scurried to the closet, and before soon, they two siblings had already searched the room inside out.

* * *

The girl sat at the edge of the roof, her feet swinging back and forth. She sat, gazing out from the building multiple stories high. Her light, blueish white hair blew in the light wind, her bangs covering her right eye. It felt like so long ago that she had dyed her hair. So long ago that she spent her lunch breaks laughing with her friends. So long ago that she yelled and screamed and laughed. She gazed up into the clear blue sky, staring enviously at the birds that soared across the open heavens. _Free._

The doors slammed open. She ignored it. More adults. More people asking about her. More people trying to get close to her.

"Finally *huff* found *huff* you *huff huff*" a voice sounded. She turned her head slightly to glance at the newcomer. So now it was kids, huh? "Goddammit, I looked everywhere for you!"

The person standing at the doorway looked maybe her age, with long, blond hair in a braid that trailed down his red coat. She turned back to the sky.

"Oy! Don't ignore me!" he huffed, stepping closer. He growled once more as she showed no sign of acknowledging his presence.

And a huge suit of armor burst through the doorway as well, crying "Brother!" he paused, "Oh, you found her?"

The blond snorted. "She's ignoring me."

"Brother…" the armor sighed, "I'm pretty sure that's because you're so rude…"

"Fine. You try."

The armor sighed once more, before stepping closer to the edge where she sat. "Hello. My name is Alphonse Elric, and I'm 13 years old. This is my older brother, Edward Elric, who's 14 years old."

The girl gave no sign of hearing him.

"...Um, I know that you've been hearing this a lot, but could you tell us your name? I mean like, um write it down, or like, something, and um… yeah…"

She stopped swinging her feet and looked down, towards the ground, hundreds of feet away.

"I mean, I swear we're not gonna like hurt you or anything, we just wanna help you! I swear! Um, Brother might seem really brash and idiotic, but he's really nice—"

Ed snorted, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

"—and everyone here is really kind too… and… um…."

He stopped.

Then, very slowly, the girl lifted her head and turned to the siblings. Alphonse would have smiled, if he could. The girl then stood, and walked past them, back into the building. Silence followed.

"OKAY AL, YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE I SWEAR!" Edward yelled, turning and following her in. Alphonse simply wailed his apologies.

"OK C'MON! DUDE IT'S IMPOLITE TO WALK AWAY FROM SOMEONE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING DAMMIT!" he continued.

She kept walking.

"OY!" Ed grabbed her shoulder, and in an instant, he found himself kneeling on the floor, his flesh arm twisted behind his back, with the girl standing behind him. She looked him with a clear message of _do-not-touch-me-I-will-not-hesitate-to-kill-you-even-if-I-die-trying_ in her black eyes. Ed glared back at her. After a moment of glares, she released his arm, and continued walking. He stood, rubbing his shoulder, while Al caught up, and they continued following her in silence. Before long, they had reached her room, and she disappeared into it, the door clicking shut behind her. The two stood and stared at the white door.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

It had been seven days, the Elric siblings following the girl around for hours everyday, trying to coax her into responding. And everyday, they would find her at the same spot on the roof, and ended with her back in her room.

Al sighed. "Brother, this isn't working… Maybe we should give it a break…"

"No way." Ed replied. "I'm not leaving till I… well not yet."

The younger looked questioningly at the older.

The two headed straight to the roof, and was unsurprised to see the girl once again sitting at the edge, the same blueish white hair blowing in the wind, feet swinging back and forth, gazing into the empty sky. She didn't spare them a single glance.

After another hour of pointless, in Al's opinion, of yelling, pleading, whining, and screaming, she once again, stood up, and walked past them. Ed growled again.

"Al. Stay here." he commanded. Al nodded slowly, glancing at his brother. Ed's golden orbs were filled with determination, the same fire that appeared when he had asked for automails.

Inside the white hallways, Ed quickly caught up to the other girl. She ignored him.

He smirked.

In one swift movement, he swept his legs under hers, causing her to trip and fall to the ground. Then, as she scrambled back up, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, just as she had done to him days ago.

They stayed, completely still, completely silent.

"Ha! Now we're even!" Ed grinned, breaking the tense atmosphere.

And even if it was just for a split second, he thought he saw her lips twitch into a small smile. As soon as he let go of her arm, she scurried back to her feet and darted into her room, Ed following close behind. The door this time was left open, and he cautiously peered in. The girl was digging in one of the drawers for something, so he simply stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. When she seemed to have finally found what she wanted, she ran past the blond, only stopping slightly to look at him before rushing back out. Ed glanced at her curiously, and followed her back to the roof, where Al was waiting. As she ran back out, Al looked up, surprised, when she sat down cross-legged in front of him. Ed stood quietly behind his younger brother.

The girl had a sketchbook in her hands, and was scribbling something on it with a small, black pen.

When she was done, she held it up and smiled, a small, but nevertheless, cheerful smile.

' _My name is Naomi Wu'_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and I would be very happy if you could leave a review.**

 **I apologize if my writing is not very good.**

 **I will likely continue this story because I want to, but some feedback would still be nice.**


End file.
